greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Clock King (Robert Knepper)
History Origin William Tockman also known as Clock King is an expert thief and Former Member of Kord Industries where he worked as a computer encryption engineer before he left the company for unknown reasons. He suffered from MacGregor's Syndrome, a terminal illness, but instead of using the money he stole to help fight the disease, he instead spent the money on his ill sister who had cystic fibrosis. However, just recently his sister passed away from the disease and he was unable to say goodbye to her before she died. Starling City While doing a job in Starling City Clock King hired to criminals to steal The Skeleton Key from his old company he use to work for Kord Industries. While the job was going on Clock King was giving the two criminals instructions via communications on how to do the job successfully. However during the job one of the criminals compromised the job by killing a guard forcing Clock King to find another escape rout for them out of the building. After having The Skeleton Key delivered to him by the two criminals Clock King killed the criminal that compromised the job and for disobeying his orders on how to do the job successfully. On the next job he hired another criminal along with the one from the previous job to steal as much money as possible from a bank in the city however his plans were quickly stopped by the arrival of Green Arrow and Black Canary. Needing his two men to escape Clock King caused a diversion that forced the two heroes to separate Green Arrow went and stopped the diversion while Black Canary tried to stop him and his men but she was unable to but instead got a sample of his DNA. Planning ahead that the two heroes would soon figure out who he real is Clock King set up a trap instead is trailer which the two heroes found once they walked right into to he remotely destroyed the heroes communications system stopping their search for him. Having stopped the two heroes he soon learned that Oliver Queen moved money into his bank account and this made Clock King want to rob him to make up for the failure of the last job. While attempting to rob the bank that had Oliver Queen he and his men were once again confronted by Green Arrow, Black Canary and the rest of Team Arrow. He tried to counter attack them by creating another diversion allowing his men to steal the money, too have the heroes be occupied with the diversion and giving him a chance to escape. However the plan soon failed with Green Arrow stopping his men, John Diggle stopping the diversion while Black Canary and Felicity Smoak stopped him from trying to escape. After that he and his men were arrested and sent to prison. Central City Some time after his crimes in Starling City, Clock King was transferred to Central City Prison upon entering the Central City Police Department Police Station he passed by Barry Allen and complimented him on his watch and briefly spoke with him as well for a very short period of time. During the city wide blackout caused by a Metahuman named by Blackout he took advantage of the situation and managed to take the entire police station, killing two police officers and holding everyone hostage including Joe West and his daughter Iris West. He was doing this all because the police and the DA didn't allow his request to see his dying sister before she died also he didn't want to return to prison. While negotiating with Captain David Singh about his hostage demands Detective Eddie Thawne manged to evade capture or death from Clock King during his take over of the police station. However when Eddie Thawne took a shot at Clock King and tried to take him down Clock King already anticipated this problem by wearing a bulletproof west and shot Eddie Thawne in the shoulder injuring him badly leaving him to bleed out. Once his helicopter arrived Clock King grabbed Iris West as a hostage but let her say goodbye to Eddie Thawne since he was reminded by Joe West of the same situation he had with his sister. Unknown to Clock King Iris West took Eddie Thawne's gun and when the two of them reached the roof Iris West shot Clock King in the leg preventing him from escaping. Once again arrested and taken back to prison Clock King once again passed by Barry Allen this time however on his way out of the building. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Master Strategist': Tockman has an uncanny sense of timing. *'Computer Hacking': Tockman is able to hack into cameras located all around Starling City and was also able to hack into Felicity Smoak's system and self-destruct it. *'Computer Operation' Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'McGregor's Syndrome' Appearances Arrow *Season Two **"Time of Death" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Clock King (Robert Knepper)/Gallery *Clock King (William Tockman) Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/William_Tockman *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/William_Tockman_(Arrow) Category:Arrow Characters